Golden Haired Fairy
by Seraphine Classical
Summary: The past lovers are against each other. Devil against God. Six year old Natsume against The Fairy, Mikan. They love each other deeply, but when Natsume finds out about Mikan's true identity with God, he has no choice but to take control over her...
1. Him and Her

Once upon a time, in a tall tower in another world, there lived a golden haired fairy with a white cat. The tower was surrounded with frangipani s, this marks the death of the people who opens the door of the tower. This cursed tower is situated in the middle of a magical forest, thick and green. People come here for only one purpose, fullfilling their wish. After the fairy grants the wish, she will eat the soul of the one who made the wish. At that instant, her hair would become chocolate brown...

OOOOO

The Fairy looked up at the ceiling. "How long have I been imprisoned by God?" she questions her cat. "Approximately 60 years, Mistress." answers her cat. "When was the time the last person came here?" she asks. "1 week." her loyal servant answers. "I see..." muttered the Fairy. The chains beside her clanked as she fidgeted.

OOOOO

"Oi, Natsume," a blonde haired 5 year old boy came running towards a crimson eyed 6 year old boy. "Let's go, Ruka," Natsume pulled at his friends hand. "Ehhhhh... Just tell me where we are going!" Ruka pouted. Natsume didn't answer. He knew that if he told him, he would refuse to come and tell his parents instead.

"I am going to find out if the legend about the fairy is true," thought Natsume. He had heard about the legend when the villagers were talking about it. As a child, he was curious about. Although his mother told him curiosity kills the cat, he never bothered to listen. He was stubborn. Once he decides on something, nothing could change his mind.

As they left the village, Ruka began to realize where they were going. He shivered. He knew that nothing could stop them now. There was no use to struggle. Natsume was holding his hand very tightly. "I am scared..." Ruka told Natsume. Natsume wasn't listening. He was too excited. His eyes was sparkling with enthusiasm. " I wonder what the fairy looks like." Natsume thought.

As they went into the forest, deeper and deeper, Ruka began to cry. Natsume tugged at his hand, telling him that he wasn't alone. The afternoon sun shone brightly. However, even it's rays could not penetrate into the thick branches of the the forest.

At dawn, the duo finally caught sight of the Tall Tower. Ruka gulped. The smell of the frangipani s lingered in the air, as if telling them to go away.

OOOOO

The Fairy looked at the woman standing behind her. "Are you the fairy w-who gran-grants people's wishes?" The woman stuttered, feeling scared. The Fairy nodded her head. The Fairy stood up and turned around, her wings reflecting the the light of the sun. She held her hand out to the woman. Asking her for her wish. The woman slowly reached her hand towards the other hand. Once the hands came in contact, the woman said, " I wish that my husband would get all his money back."

The Fairy nodded and her eyes became green. As the woman let go of her hands, she started to fade. Before disappearing completely, she bowed. "Thank you" were her last words. A single tear rolled down the smooth face of the Fairy, disappearing as it rolled down her cheek.

At that instant, her eyes returned to brown and her hair turned chocolate brown. That lasted only for three seconds. "Why do you always shed tears for those who asked for wishes, Mistress?" The white cat asked. "I shed tears for those who have died." "Why do not speak in front of humans?" It asked again. "They shall not hear my voice." "What was the sin that contaminated you this time?" "That woman gambled, leaving no money." The Fairy answered as she sat down again. The chains clanked loudly. The Fairy's long golden hair flowed as the fresh wind came in through the window.

The pain in her chest came forth as she gazed out the window. The burning sensation never left her.

OOOOO

Natsume opened the rotting door of the tower and it creaked. Natsume and Ruka peered inside. It was dark. However, they could see light coming down from the ceiling in the middle of the spiraling staircase. Excitement engulfed Ruka as well. They went in and hurried up the stairs.

OOOOO

"Someone is coming," the Fairy thought. "It has been a while since 2 people came in one day, hasn't it?" The white cat asked.

That is all for chapter one! One more chp to go?!


	2. Memories

The Fairy pulled her bangs, and nodded. "Are you still thinking of him, Mistress?" asked the cat. The Fairy simply twirled her stray hair.

Flash back

I pulled at my bangs. It has been already half an hour since I arrived here. I was getting bored of waiting. "Mou, that BAKA Nio. He is always late for our date, always always late. Humph." I sighed.

It was then I dozed off to sleep.

_I love you, Miyu..._

I jolted. I opened my eyes. I looked at my watch, another 1 hour has passed. I wonder what was taking him so long.

"Miyu! Miyu! Nii-san, Nii-san, he... he," I turned my head around, Ann was running towards me. "What is it?" I asked Ann curiously. Tears were streaming down Ann's face. I wondered if something happened. "Nii-san was involved in a car accident..." Ann whispered.

Was this some kind of joke, i wondered.

I looked at her and laughed. "Oh, come on, Ann, today is New Year's Eve. Stop making jokes..." I trailed off.

Blood...

Crimson blood.

Crimson blood was evident on Ann's clothes...

Crimson blood, as red as his eyes, the colour he loved the most...

"Oh, is that paint? Why did you splatter yourself with paint, Ann?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Ann looked at me seriously. "Do I look like I am joking, Miyu?" she demanded, tears continued to stream down her face.

I stared at her. "You are joking, ri... right?" I continued to protest.

My heart was aching. Somewhere in my heart, it told me she wasn't lying. Ann was silent.

I dropped my phone.

Ann said nothing.

OOOOO

I opened my eyes. "I see... Ann said that Nio died..." I mumbled. I looked at my calendar, two has passed. Today was Nio's funeral.

OOOOO

"How unfortunate, he was only 18..."

"Too bad the driver was drunk."

"I hope his girlfriend recovers soon..."

"I heard he was going to propose to her on that day..."

All kinds of murmurings were heard. I looked at my ring finger. A single tear rolled down my cheek. That day, Ann had passed me the box drenched with blood, inside, was a diamond ring, untouched, untainted.

"Ann, Ann... Pa...Pass this to...to Miyu," those were his last words.

I stared at the ring blankly. "Ne, Nio, you love me, right? Hey, you wanna come to my house later?"

_Hn... Of course I love you. Fine, lets go to your house then._

His voice still echoed in my head.

I looked at the black coffin before me. It was time to cover it up with soil. I picked up a spade and started to cover it with soil, along with Nio's other relatives.

_Ne, Nio, if I were to die, what would you do?_

_Tch. Like that will happen... (_Pause)_If you were to die, I will become an angel and look for you in the afterlife._

_Really!? Well, if you were to die, I will recreinate and look for your recreination._

_Humph, dummy, as if I am going to die. I am 100 times cleverer than you._

_Baaaaka._

_Mou! You are so mean, Nio._

That conversation never left my head. Why? why? Why did you leave me alone. You promised, you promised!

_Hey, polka dots. Never die before me okay?_

_Ehh? I thought you said that I wouldn't die._

_Dummy, everyone would die._

_Fine, you win. Mou, I cross my heart and swear to you that I shall never die before you do. Then, Nio, you can't die before me too, okay?_

_I swear._

_Lets die together, ok?_

You promised! You promised! You broke your promise! You broke it! I cried as I continued to hit at my pillow.

OOOOO

A single tear rolled down the face of the Fairy. She blinked. "Why am I crying?" she thought. She wiped away the tear. "My heart aches... I should have gotten over this a long time ago, but why?"

"Wow! Are you the lengendary Golden Fairy?"

The Fairy's head spun around. Her eyes widened.

_Crimson._

_Crimson blood._

_Crimson blood, as red as his eyes, the colour he loved the most..._

Involuntarily, she spoke, "You... You are..."

Natsume turned to Ruka. "Wow! Her voice sounds like bells ringing. It simply sound like music!"

The Fairy found herself staring into those crimson eyes again. Ruka spoke up," Your hair colour is really beautiful! Oh, Natsume, what should we do? It is getting dark... Oh, look at that adorable white cat!" The cat purred.

Natsume ignored him, and focused on the Fairy.

"Wait... is your name... Miyu?"


	3. Meeting

The Fairy widened her eyes as she stared into the crimson ones.

"Ah! What is your name?" Natsume asked.

The Fairy blinked. Hadn't he called her Miyu just now? "Ehh? Natsume, I thought you called her Miyu just now? How did you know her name, have both of you met before?" Ruka stared at Natsume.

Natsume stared back at Ruka. "That was just a reflex, it just came into my mind," Natsume answered and shrugged it off.

A tear rolled down the Fairy's cheek. They didn't notice it.

_If you were to die, I will become an angel and look for you in the afterlife._

Even though the Fairy doesn't speak in front of others, she knew she found him.

"Mikan..." She whispered.

"Huh?" Natsume's ear twitched. "What?" He rudely said.

"Her name is Mikan," Ruka quickly cut in.

"Umm, can we stay here for the night?" Ruka asked, his voice quivered slightly. "Umm, it... It is just because it is late... And, and we are scared to go out into the forest at night," Ruka continued. Natsume knocked him on the head. "Humph, who would be scared of the forest, only you..."

The Fairy stared at them. She didn't want to let them off either.

She nodded. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, two beds appeared. She motioned them to sleep in it.

Since it was still quite early and not that late. Natsume and Ruka just laid on the bed, eyes opened. There was no ceiling light. Thus, all was dark.

"Sing a song..." Natsume said. He simply wanted to hear her voice. Ruka was surprised at the sudden request.

The Fairy, who was lying down on the ground,turned to look at him. She could see clearly with her Fairy eyes.

The Fairy remained silent for 10 seconds, pondering on whether she should sing or not.

She opened her mouth and closed it. Another 10 seconds passed. Natsume was already getting impatient. He was about to complain when the Fairy started to sing.

The Fairy loved this song, she taught it to him. He loved it too.

Resuscitated Hope (From: GOSICK)( you should go search for it, it is really very nice. Oh! If you like it, than please post a review saying you like it!)

**Loneliness, Fighting back again.**

**Seems to be like it never ends.**

**Give us hope through the love of**

**Peace; shine on me**

**In the rain that strongly falls and won't stop**

**Forgetting how to smile, my pain disagrees with the world.**

**Inside of strife and falsehood,**

**If my heart is going to dry and die,**

**Like a flower in the raging waves,**

**Lead the way, and overcome the wind.**

**Like stepping firmly on the drying earth,**

**Go ahead, you can walk straight ahead.**

**The dream that was supposed to be here**

**And the hopes and wishes I had forgotten**

**Stab my rusted heart.**

**A scream that pushes me deep inside**

**Like running away from the pain by believing in nothing,**

**I embraced doubts and hatred,**

**Rather than lamenting the present.**

**Like a bird that sings in the raging winds,**

**Sing away, and let your song echo high in the sky.**

**Like lighting a light in the sinking sky,**

**Look ahead, and focus on the shining.**

**So that they can get back their memories of joy and happiness,**

**Everyone in the world searches for them and reaches out their hand to the light. Ah...**

**Continuing anywhere in the days that never end,**

**Without reservations, I entrust myself to you.**

**Like a flower in the raging waves,**

**Lead the way, and overcome the wind.**

**Like stepping firmly on the drying earth,**

**Go ahead, you can walk straight ahead.**

_Ne, Ne, Nio, you wanna go to see a movie?_

_Fine with me._

_Mou, you are so cold. Couldn't you say it in a nicer tone?_

_Shut up!_

_(Silence)_

_Ne, Nio, never leave me, ok?_

_(Pause)_

_You, too, never leave me._

_Eek! What is that? Eek! Help, Nio, there is a crockroach!_

_*chuckle* never mind. I will always protect you, with my life._

_Swear?_

_*nod* I swear._

OOOOO

Warm. There was something warm on the Fairy's hand and cheeks.

She blinked. There was a tear. No, not one.

Tears continuously flowed out.

Natsume was already asleep when the Fairy was singing.

The Fairy went to sleep as well.

_You will have to become a fairy in order to meet him._

_I will._

_Will you accept? No matter how long you wait?_

_Yes, I will wait for eternity if I have to._

_Very well. I shall send you to the now destructed earth. You will have to collect human souls. Every soul you collect, the earth will return to its original state little by little. It has been already 2 centuries since you died._

_I will do anything to meet him, even just for a brief moment._

_Good, then I shall send this cat to accompany you._

The Fairy's eyes snapped open. It was daylight. Another tear rolled down.

_You broke it! You broke your promise! Come back! You said that you will never die before me! You said that we will die together!_

_Hn. As if I am going to die. I am 100 times cleverer than you are._

_No! No! Nio! Nio! You are the dumbest! Admit it! Tell me you are still here! Come on!_

_Thank you!_ _He said that for the first time. He smiled for the first time. That smile, those words belonged to me, no one else._

_See you tomorrow. _

_You said it! You said you would see me tomorrow! You never did! You left me alone instead!_


	4. The Past And The Future

The Fairy looked up. Natsume and Ruka were bending down to look at her tear-stricken face. "Hey, old hag, stop crying already," sighed Natsume.

The Fairy was surprised. No one spoke to her like that for a long time. She pouted.

For a moment, time stood still. All the people in the room was clearly surprised with her reaction.

_Even if your mind forgets it, your body will remember it._

That face, the face that was pouting, the face that she had forgotten how to make it a long time ago, had come back. Her human emotions were coming back.

Finally, Ruka spoke, "Can... Can I call you Mikan?"

The Fairy looked at him and said nothing.

"I will take that as a yes! Mikan-chan! You should smile, Mikan-chan!"

Mikan-chan?!

"I am sure that you would look more beautiful when you smile," Ruka suggested.

"Tch, as if this old hag would smile," Natsume sounded sarcastic.

Suddenly, the Fairy found her vision blurring. All at once, the world around her turned black. Ruka and Natsume's voice become fainter and fainter.

_Ne, Nio, where are you now?_

OOOOO

_"Come on! Mou, you are so cold, Natsume. Even though you read manga under this tree every single day."_

_"Shut the fuck up. Why the hell do you have to say this to me everyday? I am getting tired of this sentence."_

_*sniff* I pretended to cry. I saw Natsume shoot a look at me. He rolled his eye balls and sighed._

_"Where do you wanna go?"_

_I beamed, I won!_

_"I wanna go eat candy floss, chocolate banana, hamburger, ice-cream, French fri-"_

_"Ok, ok, I get it. You will be fine with anything as long as I treat you, right? Since you are so fat..."_

_"Yep, I am fine as long as... Wait, what did you call me just now? You jerk! I am not fat. And just to remind you, I am 18kg lighter than you, ok?"_

_"That is because muscles weigh 3 times as heavy as fats, don't you get it at all? Slowpoke," I saw him smirk at the corner of my eye._

_Wait, wait, where are you going to? Nio, NIO! Don't leave me!_

OOOOO

"Oi, old hag, finally woke up?"

The Fairy's eyes fluttered open. She saw the cat stretching and looking at her. It was a vision from the past after all.

"Ne, Mikan-chan. We have to go now, so how about we come to visit tomorrow?"

The Fairy turned her head away.

"This means yes right? Old hag," Natsume looked at her.

"We'll, lets go Natsume, our parents are waiting, bye, Mikan-chan," Ruka smiled happily.

Natsume gave The Fairy a look and snorted before walking away towards the stairs with Ruka.

_You can grant people's wishes, but not your own._

"Mistress, you are starting to open up to them. You know what happens if you open up to humans, right?" The cat went up to The Fairy and rubbed itself against her.

"But I am very sure he is the one I am looking for. God said that it was alright to open up and talk to the one I am looking for, isn't it? And I am sure Ruka was someone I know too!" The Fairy replied.

Meanwhile...

"Ne, ne, Natsume, The Fairy is shy and not frightening at all, isn't she?" Ruka asked.

"Tch," Natsume said nothing.

_Miyu, where are you now? I still have my memories. What about you? I hope I will meet you soon. However, I will never forgive you if you are associated with God, the one who killed me, the one who killed my parents. If you are associated with him, I have no choice but to take control over you with this medicine that Satan gave me..._

_OOOOO_

_Haha, sorry guys, completely forgot this one... so sorry. I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE._

_Preview for the next chapter:_

_"You are Miyu?! Why must it be you? Why, why are you helping God? Why?"_

Natsume overhears the Fairy and the cat's conversation and finally found Mikan!?

_"You have your memories? How can it be?"_

Mikan is now trapped...

Next chapter,

The fight is about to begin! The Devil against God, The past lovers against each other, Natsume and Mikan!


End file.
